kanokonfandomcom-20200215-history
Media
Kanokon began as a series of light novels written by Katsumi Nishino, and drawn by Koin. The series started under the title Kanojo wa Kon, to Kawaiku Seki o Shite (彼女はこん、とかわいく咳をして?) when the first novel was submitted to Media Factory's annual literary contest MF Bunko J Light Novel Rookie of the Year Award held in 2005. The novel placed as a "good piece of work" with two other titles which was more or less third place.[2] The first novel was released on October 31, 2005, and as of February 25, 2008, nine volumes have been published.[3] The novels are published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J publishing label. The novels were licensed by Los Angeles-based company Seven Seas Entertainment for distribution in the English language, but was later removed from the Seven Seas website. Manga A manga adaptation started serialization in the Japanese seinen manga magazine Monthly Comic Alive on June 27, 2006, published by Media Factory. The manga takes its story from the light novels that preceded it, and is illustrated by Rin Yamaki. The first bound volume was released on January 31, 2007, and as of December 22, 2009, eight volumes have been released by Media Factory under their MF Comics label.[4] Drama CDs A drama CD based on the series was released on March 28, 2007 by Media Factory. The drama's theme song was "Otokonoko Desho" (オトコのコでしょ?) sung by Marina Kuroki. Another drama CD will be sold on June 25, 2008.[5] Internet radio show An Internet radio show produced by Media Factory called Kanokon Radio: Kouta's and Chizuru's Bouncing Growth Diary (かのこんラジオ 〜耕太とちずるのゆやよん成長日記〜, Kanokon Rajio ~Kōta to Chizuru no Yuya Yon Seichō Nikki~?) began airing on March 21, 2007.[6] One episode is broadcast every other week on Friday. The show is hosted by Mamiko Noto (the voice of Kouta in the anime), and Ayako Kawasumi (the voice of Chizuru in the anime).[7] There are four corners, or parts, to each episode. The shows starts with a short radio drama, which moves on to general news about the Kanokon anime and series in general. Listeners can send in comments about the show up on the air. The show's opening theme is "Strategy" by Ui Miyazaki, and the ending theme is "Sweet Time" by Yui Sakakibara. Anime Main article: List of Kanokon episodesA twelve-episode anime adaptation produced by the animation studio Xebec aired in Japan between April 5 and June 21, 2008 on the AT-X television network. The anime's opening theme is "Phosphor" sung by Ui Miyazaki, and the ending theme is "Koi no Honō" (恋の炎?) sung by Yui Sakakibara. There are also six specials spread out over three DVDs. Media Blasters licensed the anime for distribution in North America.[8] A second anime season has been announced.[9] Media Blasters licensed the series for distribution in North America.[10] Visual novel A visual novel playable on the PlayStation 2 entitled Kanokon Esuii (かのこん えすいー?) was released on July 31, 2008 and developed by 5pb. in limited and regular editions.[11] The limited edition came bundled with an audio CD containing an image song and an original drama.[12] The song, "Koi no Miracle Summer Vacation" (恋のミラクル☆サ マーバケーション, Koi no Mirakuru☆Samā Bakēshon?), is sung by Mamiko Noto, Ayako Kawasumi, and Miyū Takeuchi, the voice actresses of Kouta, Chizuru, and Nozomu, respectively. The audio drama is entitled "Natsu no Hi no Hajimari" (夏の日のはじまり?, lit. "The Beginning of a Summery Day"). The game is described by the development team as a "noisy romantic-comedy ADV (ドタバタラブコメADV, Dotabata Rabucome ADV?).[13] The game's opening theme is "Happy Succession" sung by Ui Miyazaki, and the single containing the song will be released on August 27, 2008.[5] The ending theme is "Eien no Koi" (永遠の恋?, lit. "Eternal Love") by Yui Sakakibara.[13] Category:Browse